


83｜Daydreaming

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	83｜Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

第一人稱原創人設視角

到這座小城市兩星期後，我才發現原來街角開了一間小小的韓式餐廳。

餐廳不大，靜悄悄地隱身在傳統的歐式建築內，與佔據了街道轉角大半空間，人聲鼎沸的咖啡廳相比，簡直有些過於樸素。也難怪一向被旁人誇讚心思細膩的我，整整路過了兩星期才發現它的存在。

餐廳外頭甚至沒有什麼引人注目的擺飾，看起來挺有年代感的木門保養得很好，看得出主人細心維護，繁複的手工雕花帶著低調的華麗感，店門旁落地窗擦得乾乾淨淨，絲毫沒落上一點灰。

譜架上擺著細心用膠膜封過的菜單，上頭是工整而清晰的手寫字，法語該有的特殊符號與單複數型態謹慎地一點不漏，一旁附註的韓語和英語菜名也出自於相同的筆跡，看得出書寫者的仔細與用心。

我經過時正好是下午，那間小而低調的韓式餐廳掛上了休息的牌子，店內燈光昏暗不明。我好奇地從往裡頭看的同時，還得小心翼翼地試圖讓自己不要碰到那片擦拭得十分乾淨清晰的玻璃窗。

或許是因為外頭的陽光太大，而室內又過於昏暗的關係，我瞇著眼睛往裡頭張望半天，只看見自己穿著皮衣外套映在玻璃上的倒影。我努力地在陽光刺眼的反射下又瞧了瞧，總算在餐廳深處看見一點點光亮。

那應該是通往內場的出入口。用來隔絕內外場的門沒有掩上，白熾燈泡在一片昏暗的室內顯得特別明亮。

透過光線，我隱隱約約看見一道修長的身影在忙碌著，他似乎穿著圍裙，後腰處打著一個漂亮的蝴蝶結。

他背對著我，我看不清他的臉，但身形的輪廓還是能看見的。那人有著一頭清爽的短髮，髮尾柔軟地伏在後頸，過瘦的身子顯得後頸那塊頸椎骨更加突出，肩胛骨隨著他微微駝背的姿勢在寬大的白色上衣內微微突起，下身穿著件刷白牛仔褲。

那人轉身準備拿備料時恰好與我對到視線，我想我在門口探頭探腦的身影大概挺詭異的，使他一瞬間露出了錯愕的神情。但他很快地又恢復鎮定，從開著燈的內場門旁對我小幅度擺了擺手，指指門上掛著的牌子。

我看他的口型，像是用法語在和我說「晚點再來」。

而這時我才更加清晰地看見了他的臉。他稜線分明的削瘦臉龐，他有些單薄，微微上揚的嘴唇，以及帶著歉意卻依然溫柔的眉眼。

我忽然有些不好意思，像是打擾了他與他這間平凡而低調的小店之間那種莫名的平衡，最後手足無措地點點頭，急急忙忙走了。

走遠幾步後，我才想到忘記查看這間店的名字，只好又折回來。不知為何忽然從心底有股油然而生的心虛感，只好假裝路過般在門口轉了轉，才發現這間店連招牌都低調得讓人無法察覺。

小而精緻的木板上刻著店名，用深褐色的油漆刷了一遍，上頭還有著精緻的雕花，被隔壁咖啡廳的遮陽棚半掩著，隱匿在街角斑駁的牆面上。

Restaurant Rouge.

我匆匆又確認了眼晚餐營業時間，在溫暖的午後陽光中搭上往大學的有軌電車。

新環境有太多的事物需要適應，等我真正鼓起勇氣走進這間餐廳時，已經是三天後的事了。

平日中午的客人不多，加上我來得有些早 —— 對於那些總是下午一兩點才慢條斯理開始準備用餐的歐洲人而言，正午十二點走進餐廳彷彿是件不可思議的事情。

餐廳與我想像中的大不相同：相較那些為了吸引西方客人，總是過於浮誇華麗的詭異亞洲風格，這間韓式餐廳簡直樸實的讓我有些驚訝。素白的牆面掛著幾幅筆觸細膩的水彩畫，桌椅全都是簡約的原色白樺木，天花板上用外露的軌道掛了一排圓滾滾的燈泡，室內明亮而溫暖。

裏頭空間不大，似乎是不想讓客人過於擁擠的緣故，桌椅沒有幾張，我粗略看過去一眼，估計坐滿也不會超過十五個人。

我有些手足無措地站在門邊張望，不知道該如何入座的同時，便看見那天笑得很溫和的人，從裡頭端著兩盤海鮮煎餅快步走出。他看見我站在門邊的身影，稍稍提高音量，用法語喊了聲「有空位就可以坐」，接著笑容滿面地將海鮮煎餅各自放到客人桌上。

我挑了靠裡邊的雙人座，才剛入座他就迎了上來。

「菜單上有作註記的是今天提供的餐點，煎餅的部分賣完就沒有了。」他的法語圓潤好聽，帶著一點無法避免的韓語腔調，但在他溫和又親切的笑容下又顯得微不足道。他將菜單遞過來，而我下意識地用韓語回了謝謝。

「啊，會說韓語嗎？」他顯得有些驚喜，我看見他左邊嘴角隨著上揚的幅度淺淺浮現梨窩，有些不好意思地點點頭。

「應該還是學生吧？來這裡多久啦？」他流暢地切換成了母語，順手拿起櫃檯的水瓶替我斟滿桌上的玻璃杯，青檸片在澄淨透明的清水中載浮載沉。我發現他說起韓語時字句裡那種自帶的柔軟又放大了幾分。

「兩星期左右…」他看著我的眼神親切溫和，讓我想起老家對門的鄰居大哥哥，他身上的墨綠色迷彩外套襯的他原本就不怎麼黑的皮膚更加白皙。

「那沒有來很久呢，還習慣 —— 」一句話說到一半便戛然而止，接著看見他露出有些抱歉的笑容：「我好像問太多了，都沒讓妳好好看菜單呢。肯定餓了吧，決定好直接到櫃台和我說一聲就行了。」

我點點頭，他對我笑了笑，轉身離去時順手將隔壁的桌椅仔細地對整齊，我看著他削瘦的身影很快地又消失在櫃檯後方的門後。

店裡似乎只有他一個人，正午過後走進餐廳的客人逐漸增加，我看著他削瘦的身子不斷穿梭在小小的店裡。他單薄的身子在人高馬大的歐洲人之間更顯得嬌小，像誤闖熊群的一頭小鹿，卻依然有條不紊地安排著客人入座。

那人的手藝很好，調味不鹹不淡，看來這間店雖然不起眼，客人仍舊川流不息，並不是沒有原因。

當我用完餐，已是下午一點左右。我抬頭望了望四週，發現餐廳門口依然有三三兩兩的人駐足等候。我一個人坐在雙人座，看著他忙進忙出的模樣，不免稍稍感到不安。

正打算起身結帳，就聽見不遠處傳來盤子摔至地面的碎裂聲，以及少數客人的驚呼。我沿著聲音來源望去，看見金髮碧眼的小女孩慌張地僵在座位上，離她不遠的地面上散落著花花綠綠的蔬菜和米飯。

那人正在幫窗前的客人點餐，轉頭一看便了解了狀況。他不慌不忙和眼前的客人說了不好意思，接著快步走進後台拿了清潔用具。我站在櫃台旁，他經過時又對我露出了有些抱歉的笑容，說等我一下哦。

我看著他一邊動作俐落地清理著地上的殘羹剩飯，一邊溫柔地安慰著闖禍的小女孩。先前點餐點到一半的客人倒也不催促，一切似乎都在他的掌控之中。

直到我聽見鄰桌略帶不滿的用法語悄聲抱怨：「到底還要多久才會上菜」、「看來這下又要等上好一會兒」，才使我驚覺他隱藏在游刃有餘表面下的分身乏術。

清理完意外、點完餐，他幾乎是沒有間歇地順手收掉了離去客人桌上的餐盤，兩手端著沈重的餐盤走回後台，沒多久便回到了櫃檯後，替我結了帳。我看著他額角亮晶晶的幾滴汗珠，猶豫著是否開口轉達我方才聽見的談話，最終還是默默吞了回去。

「不好意思啊，妳剛來人生地不熟的，應該好好招待妳。」他帶著有些疲憊的笑容將找的零錢遞過來，我發現實際付的金額比記憶中菜單上寫的要低了許多，直覺地開口詢問。

「一個人在外求學很辛苦吧，收這樣子就夠了。」他說。

或許是因為在個人主義風氣盛行的歐洲待了太久，導致於忽然無法消化這突如其來的善意，也或許是我無法忍受他隱忍著疲倦依然溫和笑著的神情，幾乎是一頭熱地，我手裡攥著零錢，忽然沒頭沒尾說了句：「要不我來給你打工吧。」

他怔愣地看了我幾秒。

接著，出乎我的意料之外，他幾乎是沒有絲毫猶豫地，笑著對我說，好啊。

或許是擔心我會有所顧慮，當我兩天後的中午再次推開餐廳大門，準備開始我的兼差生活時，他從櫃檯下方抽屜裡翻出自己皮夾，毫不在意地抽出了他的身分證，遞給我。

我有些遲疑地接了過來。「只是想讓妳放心點，至少知道自己老闆叫什麼名字吧。」他笑了笑。

我看著身分證上頭工整的韓文印刷字：朴正洙，原來這就是他的名字。上頭的照片看起來有些年代了，他戴著粗框黑眼鏡，眉眼帶笑看著鏡頭的模樣和現在如出一轍，照片上還有些嬰兒肥的臉頰如今削瘦得稜角分明。我瞄了一眼出生年份，驀地睜大了眼睛。

第一眼見到他時，我以為他不過就是個即將邁入而立的青年。沒想到實際上他卻硬生生比我想像中的年紀多了不少，整整大了我一輪。我不禁在心中感嘆歲月待人如此不公。

或許是因為在歐洲待久了，對於傳統長幼有序的觀念也就漸漸地沒有那麼執著。朴正洙讓我喊他 Park ，說熟客都這樣喊他，若我忽然喊他正洙哥哥的話，反而讓他有些不自在。

禮尚往來，我也掏出等待了好幾週，好不容易到手的居留證遞給他，他快速地瞄一眼後便小心翼翼還給了我。

然而就算知道了我的本名，在我打工的這幾個月裏，一直到最後離職的那天，他卻從來沒有一次喊過我的名字，只是用他溫柔的嗓音喊我「小姑娘」。

我和 Park 配合的狀況其實意外地不錯。我對廚藝一竅不通，也無法在短時間內完美複製他那純熟的手藝，便自動地接下了外場的工作，從安排客人入座到點餐、出餐、結帳一手負責。 Park 總算可以好整以暇地專注在他位於櫃檯後方的小天地，偶爾在我忙不過來時從廚房鑽出來替我送餐，順便跟熟客閒聊幾句。

Park 和他第一眼給我的感覺相同，是個對自己的工作十分認真且有規劃的人，無論我提早多久抵達餐廳，總是能看見他早已在後台忙碌的身影。

他的廚房總是乾淨得一塵不染，各式調味料和備料在層架上擺放得整整齊齊，而即便是最忙碌的用餐尖峰時段，他也總能不慌不忙地在後台依序完成點單，然後朝我用韓語喊聲「小姑娘」 —— 幾週下來，連客人都開始這麼喊我。

從午餐停止供應到晚餐之前，有將近三個半鐘頭的休息時間。把流理臺堆積的餐盤清洗完畢後，我總會暫時脫下圍裙，回到我距離餐廳不過五分鐘路程的小公寓，待晚餐時間開始營業的前一小時再慢慢走回餐廳。

Park 似乎就住在餐廳樓上，那間有著小巧陽台，外頭擺著幾株綠色盆栽的單人公寓。但在我打工的這短短幾個月中，卻從未看見他在午休時間離開過他那清潔得一塵不染的廚房。

他總是那麼忙碌。偶爾我也會偷懶那幾分鐘的路程，在午休時間縮在櫃檯後方讀閒書，或是替他整理那一疊從未消化完的帳單。而在那短短幾小時的午休，我總能聽見 Park 在廚房鼓搗各種料理器具的聲音。

櫃檯的收銀機旁黏著一張複印下來的合照，是 Park 本人和兩位與他長得十分相似的女性，三人肩併著肩對著鏡頭笑著。我曾湊近細細端詳了好一會兒， Park 本人站在中間，笑得有些靦腆，兩位女性應該分別是母親和姊姊，站在他身邊笑得開懷。

Park 其實長得很好看，我不只一次聽見女性客人悄悄地在餐桌上小聲談論。他的好看並不是那種第一眼會讓你驚艷的類型，但他有種天生的氣質，會讓你無法對他整個人移開目光。他的五官長得很好，嘴角那道有如刀刻般的梨渦讓他看上去又柔和了幾分。

相片上的 Park 看起來與現在有些不同，倒不是說容貌上的差異 —— 他看著永遠都是那麼年輕，只是又更瘦了點，彷彿這麼多年下來，時光只帶走了外表那些最微不足道的部分。

那種不同很難形容，當我看著 Park 在廚房忙碌的身影，不知怎地總會讓我想起曾經在影集內看過的一段獨白：

“Sometimes I feel like I was born with a leak, and any goodness I started with just slowly spilled out of me, and now it’s all gone. And I’ll never get it back in me.”

Park 或多或少地給了我這種感覺。

他很少與我提及他的過去，他在來到這個小城市前的人生，彷彿那些回憶都已經距離現在非常遙遠。而我本來也不是個喜歡探究旁人隱私的人，他若不說，我生生問了，也不免有些失禮。

我想每個人身上或多或少都擁有些不想被知道的故事，尤其像他這種獨自在異鄉生活這麼長一段時間的人更甚。

即使如此，他在面對我時，依然是一如既往的溫柔親切，我想這或許是他天生便擁有的特質。他非常會照顧旁人，心思細膩且觀察細微。

有時在客人較少的平日時段，若是沒有新的點單，他也會從裡頭出來和我一起看著外場，而他總是能在客人發覺前，率先滿足客人那些尚未開口的需求。

我後來漸漸感覺，他就像是有些強迫性地，一日復一日逼迫自己不能停止忙碌一樣。彷彿只要他一停下來，他身上便會有股難以言喻的空虛，虎視眈眈地在一旁等待著將他整個人吞噬。

就像是被倒過來放置的沙漏，他的一切、他那溫柔的眉眼，都將隨著他內心的那條縫隙，不斷地從他那削瘦的身軀一點一點消逝。

Park 唯一沒那麼忙碌的時候，似乎只有關店前的那半個鐘頭。他的效率很高，店裏最後點餐時間一過，就能聽見他開始收拾廚具的聲音。

也因此，當我送走最後一位客人走出餐廳時，他往往早已好整以暇、神清氣爽地從他打掃得乾乾淨淨的廚房走出，坐在櫃檯後方，開始打電話訂購往後幾天的食材，而我才正準備開始清理客人留下的杯盤狼藉。

我發現 Park 每天關店前，都會到店門外發一會兒呆。他會安安靜靜坐在店門外放置的木椅上，什麼也不做，指示沈默地看著晚歸的路人匆匆從他面前走過。有時店裡熟客正好路過，或是隔壁咖啡廳的服務生下班走出店門，會隨口和他聊個幾句，但大多時候他只是靜靜地坐在那兒，一動也不動。

為了與營業時間作出區隔，打烊後他總會習慣性地將燈調暗一些，又不至於會讓我無法繼續接下來的收店作業。我從昏黃的燈光下看向落地窗另一側那個單薄的身影，街口清冷的路燈打在他疲倦的臉上，像是被一團巨大的孤獨給籠罩著。

但他不說，我也沒問。

有次他發呆到一半，忽然一骨碌地站了起來，往牛仔褲口袋掏了半天，不知道在找些什麼。

我以為下一秒他要掏出根香菸，但最終他只是摸出了一張紙巾，接著小心翼翼地抹去落地窗上，不知何時沾染上去的一滴雨水。

我後來想想，在我短暫停留在這座小城市的半年裡，似乎只有那麼一次， Park 不經意地向我展露了他那段神秘的過去。

他並非特意提起，只是那個情境、那個當下，彷彿就是為了他的那句話而形成。

而當他真的提起時，眼裡那種帶點遺憾又無可奈何的神情是我未曾在他眼裡見過的，連他那時嘴角淺淺的笑容都令人難以忘懷。

那是一個週三的上午，前一晚被朋友拉去參加聚會的我一不小心沒有克制住，攝取了過多酒精。隔天整個人精神不濟地推開尚未營業的餐廳時，把正在備料的 Park 嚇了好大一跳。

他把我一把按在座位上不許我任意移動，接著又消失在廚房那頭。即使睡了一晚，我的腦袋依然重得有如灌進萬斤鉛水，暈暈沉沉的當下又隱約發著疼，我趴在靠近櫃台的座位上企圖緩和不適。

我聽見他在廚房忙碌的聲音，料理刀落在砧板上的聲音清脆響亮，還有水煮開時氣泡不斷冒出的聲響。除此之外，我昏沉的腦袋已經沒有足夠的能力去思考他究竟在忙些什麼。

等我從宿醉的眩暈中回過神來， Park 已經端著一碗還冒著熱氣的湯坐到我面前。他有些擔心地伸出手探了探我的額頭。或許是為了去除味道，剛洗完手的關係，他的掌心有些涼，我忍不住下意識往後縮了縮。

「小姑娘。」 Park 說，「給妳做了解酒湯，喝了會好一點。」

我掙扎地從桌面撐起上半身，他把湯勺塞進我手裡，又將碗推到我面前。我拿著勺子意興闌珊地攪著眼前的湯，逐漸強烈的頭痛讓我完全打不起精神。

「已經放涼了，趕緊吃吧。」 Park 的語氣像是哄小孩一樣。

我不喜歡海鮮味兒……或許是仗著自己身體不適，我任性地不斷攪著那碗散發著濃郁香氣的解酒湯，遲遲不肯將湯勺放入口中。

但我下一秒又想起自己對面坐著的男子實際上是我的雇主，方才的情緒發言不曉得他會做何反應。這麼一想，我不禁有些後怕地抬頭看向他。

我看見 Park 一瞬間露出了有些驚愕的神情，像是我的話勾起了他久遠的回憶。我彷彿可以想像他腦海中浮現的回憶，有如幻燈片般一張張快速閃過，但下一刻他便恢復成原本平靜溫和的表情。

「乖，這海鮮味沒有很重，忍一下，我調味過的。」他就這麼耐心地坐在我對面，看著我一口一口喝下解酒湯。

Park 沒有騙我。解酒湯雖然是以鯷魚和昆布作為湯底，但不知道他做了什麼處理，入口時並沒有想像中的魚腥味，只留下了同煮的昆布本身的甘甜。溫熱的湯入喉後確實讓腦袋裡盤踞不去的暈眩感消退很多，整個人也清醒了些，最後我索性直接捧起了碗，將殘餘的湯底全都喝了乾淨。

Park 看到見底的碗，滿意地拍拍我的頭，接著站起身，準備將碗拿去廚房後方的流理台洗掉。

我手拄著下巴，看著他穿著白色襯衫的單薄身影，忽然想起上週末晚上有組客人在店裡慶生，壽星的朋友帶了幾瓶酒過來，熱情地邀我們一同慶祝。

那時 Park 帶著有些抱歉的微笑委婉地拒絕了對方的好意，說是等會兒還要收店，他的酒量又不好。

「 Park 你不是不怎麼喝酒的嗎，怎麼解酒湯煮得這麼熟練。」我在他要走進內場的那刻隨口說了句， Park 端著瓷碗，忽然就硬生生地僵直在門邊。

我看著他明顯僵硬的舉動，心裡暗叫不妙。在意識還有些昏沉的狀況下，說話根本沒經過大腦。

但話已出口，我只能戰戰兢兢地看著 Park 沈默的身影，原本縈繞不去的宿醉也因此退了大半。

由於還沒開始營業，店裡的燈沒開幾盞， Park 站著的位子又有些背光，我看不清楚他的表情。在我問話，與他回話之間所停頓的那五秒鐘，對當時的我而言，彷彿有一世紀那麼漫長。

Park 最後只是轉頭對我笑了笑。他原本就削瘦的側臉被光線照得更加稜線分明。不知道是不是因為背光的關係，他的笑容很淡，幾乎只是勉強地牽動了嘴角，笑意幾乎沒進到眼裡。

「大概是因為…有段時間…幾乎每隔幾天就要煮一次呢……」他的語氣有些難以言喻的苦澀，我看著他最終抬頭看了眼從落地窗內斜斜照進店內的陽光，接著低下頭。

在臨近中午的昏暗室內，有幾束陽光穿透過乾淨的玻璃窗，正好打在他臉上，映著飄浮在空氣中的細小粉塵，在他眼睫毛周圍閃爍著微弱的光芒。

短短半年的兼職生活， Park 一直待我挺好的，我不確定是出自於在這陌生的城市裡同鄉互相照應的心理，還是有什麼其他特殊原因，也可能單純就是他那天生愛照顧人的個性使然。

我們很快地熟絡起來，我除了當週兼差的那幾天外，偶爾也會在餐廳外和他見面，陪他上館子研究不同料理，順便蹭他一頓飯。他時常會嘮叨我作為研究生日夜顛倒、三餐不固定的作息，而當我因各種理由隔天一臉精神不濟地走進餐廳時，免不了要聽他一頓諄諄教誨。

有次和在米蘭讀書的朋友提起這件事，對方笑著回答估計將妳當成妹妹在照顧吧，我偏著頭想了想，似乎還真有點這種感覺。

而即使 Park 一直試圖避免提及他那段我未曾參與的人生，隨著我們出門的次數逐漸增加，在餐桌上天南地北聊天時，總會不經意地談到一些。積沙成塔，這些他隨口說出的回憶，多多少少拼湊起來，也大致能理出個頭緒。

兩三個月相處下來，我已經大略知道 Park 出身首爾，與我上次在收銀機看見的相片所做的猜測相同，家裡只有母親和姊姊，都待在家鄉沒有過來。

料理最初只是一項興趣，沒想到半路出家，最後意外地在這歐洲的小城市開了間餐廳。一開始營業時法語說得七零八落，硬是咬著牙撐了幾個月後也就慢慢熟悉了 —— 說到這，他不禁苦笑著感嘆人類的學習能力果真在被逼急時會快速提高呢。

而我非常敏銳地感受到，在他偶爾不經意透露的過往中，總有段不算短暫的空白，被他輕描淡寫地忽略了去。他總是會帶著一股雲淡風輕的神情，停頓一會兒，接著十分有技巧性地將話題帶往其他地方，彷彿決心要將那部份的記憶抹去一般。

我不只一次，隱隱約約地感覺到，無論 Park 表現得多麼平易近人，親切溫柔，在他的內心卻早已豎立起了一道堅不可摧的牆，裡頭是那些他神秘而低調的過往，他不願描述的那些回憶，和他不肯輕易示人的脆弱。作為一個短暫在他生命中停留過一陣子的人，我十分強烈地感受到了他骨子裡，那股隱藏在柔軟下的堅定。

但就像我說過的，他不願說，我總不好率先提起。

我想我和 Park 在某些方面是有些相似的。或許就是因為這種相似性，才會讓他內心深處那道向來牢不可破的城牆，有時會稍稍鬆動，從裡頭透出一點點微弱而模糊的光芒。

學業與兼差雙軌並行的狀況下，日子其實過得挺快，夏末風塵僕僕地拉著行李箱抵達的記憶猶新，一眨眼便已迎來嚴寒冬日，每日起床梳洗時總是痛苦萬分， Park 的餐廳也隨著逐漸降低的氣溫變得更加忙碌。

尋找熱源大概是人的天性，而辛辣暖胃的韓式料理在這種寒冷天氣中，往往就成了附近居民的首選。

或許是看我因鄰近期末，加上愈發忙碌的兼差壓縮了我的睡眠時間，導致幾乎每天上班都帶著厚重的黑眼圈；也或許是逐漸高漲的來客量，使得他一個人在廚房原本有條不紊的節奏被打亂，在他第三次拒絕了我多雇用一位兼職分擔我倆工作的提議後，他決定將公休日再增加一日。

「錢夠用就好啦，沒必要讓自己這麼累嘛。」他一派輕鬆地說，「小姑娘也是，既然多了一日空閒，就多和朋友出去吧，別老是和我這種無趣的大叔混在一塊兒，多無聊。」

話是這麼說，拉開窗簾看見外頭一片皚皚白雪，實在提不起出門的興致。到最後也不過成了裹著毯子，縮在窗邊的書桌前，捧著馬克杯，時而對著窗外發愣時，而瘋狂敲擊鍵盤，與論文搏鬥的又一日留學日常。

大學在聖誕節前後放了約一週左右的假，我原先打算用兼差攢下來的錢和朋友去一趟南歐小旅行，順便避寒，轉念一想，聖誕節莫不是餐廳最忙碌的時刻，若是此時生生丟下 Park 一個人，似乎又有點說不過去，彷彿我成了將無力招架的羔羊扔進獅群中的壞人。苦惱了幾日，猶豫著不知道該不該開口。

沒想到 Park 像是讀懂了我的掙扎，我尚未表示，他便在某日打烊前悠悠哉哉地拋下一句：「小姑娘，我聖誕節那週不營業啊，幫我作張公告吧。」讓正在做最後整理的我不禁心中一驚，又聽見他雲淡風輕的開口：「最近生意挺好的，要是又碰上這種大節日估計要累死我，不如自己溜啦。」

然而一直到現在，我依然不相信視工作如命的他會這麼輕易地便放自己一週假。畢竟我也不是第一次透過昏暗的落地窗，看見他明明是公休日，卻依然待在餐廳後頭，研究新菜色的身影。

可是他還是這麼做了，用他滴水不漏的說詞，在我開口表示前，便做出了體貼的決定。他總是這樣。我不曉得究竟是他天生就有這種敏銳而溫柔的觀察力，還是他那段不願提起的過去裡，有著某種契機，讓他不得不成為了這種個性。

最後，我從南歐給他帶了一幅當地畫家利用特殊的紅色顏料，在畫布上俐落揮灑出的地中海夕陽。在畫家看似粗獷的筆觸中，完美地保留了夕陽落入海面那瞬間，天地交融的壯麗。 Park 喜歡得緊，沒過幾天我就看他特意找了個框，裱了起來，掛在餐廳裡。

那幅畫最後成了他少數帶走的物品之一。至於之後有沒有在世界的某一處重新回到牆上，我也不得而知。

聖誕假期結束後的某個的周間午後，我收到了來自位於米蘭的朋友發過來的求助訊息。朋友是土生土長的意大利人，所待的雜誌社費了好大一番力氣，邀請了位來自南韓，近年來在時裝周大放異彩的女裝設計師，準備在本季時裝秀開始前，做一次長達兩日的貼身專訪。

無奈原先約定好的採訪時間因機場大雪全被打亂，朋友也因所待城市下了暴風雪而無法回到米蘭，絞盡腦汁想了半天，最終找上我救火。

由於訊息中的措辭實在過於懇切，我一下子也找不到拒絕的理由，又被行文中附帶的高級酒店兩晚吸引了目光，再加上臨危授命的報酬也不低，我看了看行事曆，正好又是不用去餐廳兼差的日子，遂答應了下來。

在前往米蘭的火車上，出於對受訪者最基本的尊重，我點開了朋友轉寄到我郵箱裡，關於該位設計師的基本資料，裡頭順帶附上了他在過去幾年，為數不多的文字採訪片段。

我點開檔案。首先映入眼簾的便是用著俐落的書寫體率性寫著的品牌名稱： kimheenim ，接下來的幾頁，放著十幾張前一季的秀場照。模特兒身上的服裝以鮮明的紅色系為基調，奪目卻又不落俗艷，配上模特兒蓄意為之的冷漠神情，在冷靜與熱情之間抓取了微妙的平衡，使得焦點全落在那一件件設計鮮明，剪裁俐落的服裝上。

即便是對時尚一知半解的我，也不禁被 Kim 的設計給吸引住了目光，順帶激起了我對這人的好奇，開始細細詳讀起那份資料並不多的簡介。

相較於他設計稿中那些醒目而令人驚豔的服裝，設計師本人卻十分低調，在那些為數不多的文字採訪中，多半放的都是秀場上模特兒的走秀照，他本人的相片從未出現。而那些與他共事過的模特兒，也彷彿存在著某種神秘的共識，從未在社群媒體上發過與 Kim 本人的合照。

我好奇地退出文件，用搜尋引擎重新搜索了 Kim ，接著驚訝地發現，無論是南韓本地的相關報導，亦或是國外的時尚評論，對於 Kim 本人的描述卻是少得可憐，而朋友給我的那份文件，幾乎就已是目前大眾能掌握到的所有資訊。

因此，我又花了近一個鐘頭，在互聯網搜索結果上逐列查看，最終唯一有所收穫的，大概是我終於得知了 Kim 的本名。

非常非常偶然地，在一篇十分早期的報導中簡短地提及了一次。

金希澈。

大概是雜誌社有提前打過招呼的關係，我一到酒店前台報上姓名，接待人員便招來了一旁的服務員，領著我穿越富麗堂皇的酒店大廳，搭著升降機，來到位於酒店高樓層的房間。

約定的採訪時間是下午。將自己為數不多的行李整理好後，我點開了朋友的郵件，再次確認了一遍採訪稿內容，接著在有著華麗雕刻的穿衣鏡前重新整理了儀容。

我按照郵件上寫著的房號，最終站在 701 號房門前，輕輕地敲了敲門。

厚重的對開木門很快地打開了其中一扇。一位高挑清瘦，染著栗子色頭髮的男子從裡面探頭出來，用一雙狹長而凌厲的鳳眼看著我，銀質耳釘在他耳垂上閃爍著。

我有些緊張地抱緊了手中的採訪稿，略帶猶豫地用英語開口報上來意：「那個，我和 Kim 約了專訪 —— 」

「我正想著也差不多該到了，進來吧。」對方將木門又拉開了些，側過身讓我進入室內。

對於長年來在異國的小閣樓輾轉流連的我而言，酒店的高級套房富麗堂皇的程度讓我難以想像。與我一進門便是床鋪的設置天差地遠， Kim 的房間簡直就是一間設備齊全的小公寓，深色天鵝絨的高級傢俱配上窗外一片白雪皚皚的景象，頗有位於中世紀歐洲別墅的錯覺。

栗色頭髮的男子讓我在客廳的沙發落座，接著從容自若地再次消失在走廊深處。我隱隱約約地聽見有人在交談的聲音。

當 Kim 跟著那人身後從房間走出來，帶著有些尷尬的微笑向我打招呼時，我幾乎立刻就理解了那些模特不願在社群軟件放上合照的原因。

Kim 長得非常漂亮 —— 雖然用漂亮來形容男人，似乎有些曖昧不清，但我一時之間竟也想不到更好的形容詞。他的五官長得非常精緻而立體，高挺的鼻樑，深刻的雙眼皮，一雙波光粼粼的眼睛，飽滿紅潤的雙唇，加上天生白皙的膚色，是相較於女人也絲毫不遜色的漂亮面孔。

Kim 穿著件寬鬆的紅色格紋針織毛衣，與舒適柔軟的黑色縮口褲，燙著小波浪的及肩捲髮在後腦勺隨興地紮了個小馬尾。當我站起身與他握手時，他身上那股淺淡的芍藥香氣隱隱約約地從我們交握的手傳了過來。

大概是因為初次見面的關係，他顯得有些侷促，頻頻因自己臨時更改訪問日期的失禮道歉，弄得我也有些手足無措，最後還是他先想起，拍了拍沙發示意我倆坐下。

隨著訪問的進行， Kim 原先有些尷尬僵硬的神情很快地就緩和了許多。或許是難得能在異國使用母語進行採訪的這點，讓他潛意識裡放鬆了不少，偶爾回答到一半，還會聽見他發出爽朗的笑聲。

他修長的身子倚在柔軟的天鵝絨沙發上，手指下意識地撥弄著靠枕上的流蘇， Kim 的手指纖細白皙，赭紅色流蘇纏繞在他指尖彷彿一道道乾涸的鮮血。

採訪稿的問題因為得先讓對方過濾一遍，總是顯得過於正式且千篇一律，對於在秀場打滾多年的他而言，這些問題應該早已被問過不下上百遍，即使如此，他依然耐心地回答著那些對於非專業的我而言，有些晦澀難懂的專業知識。

當我問他為何總是以紅色來作為作品的主視覺，他有點不好意思地搔了搔頭，遲疑了一會兒，最終淡淡開口：「從我開始在時裝周發表作品，就有數不清的人替我的紅色做了很多詮釋，其實，我只是單純地…喜歡紅色罷了。」

「 我過了很多年才暸解到，有時候過於簡單純粹的理由，反而不足以讓人信服。但追根究底，原因真的十分簡單。我並沒有什麼偉大的願景或是理想，只是，只是單純地喜歡這個顏色。」

「說出來妳可能不信，但我當年高中時，可是冒著被逐出學校的風險，也堅持要穿著我的大紅色拖鞋走進校門呢。」

他笑得有些狡黠，有些得意，那雙漂亮的眼睛微微地眯起，我彷彿能看見年輕時的 Kim ，在死氣沈沈的高中校園裡，特立獨行的模樣。

訪問進行得挺順利， Kim 遠比我想像中的親切且平易近人，對於問題也總是盡可能地在可回答的範圍內給出他所能給予的最佳解答。有時他會悄悄地瞥一眼坐在一旁不停用手機處理各項業務的那位栗色頭髮男子，彷彿對於自己過於坦白的回答有些不安。

好不容易爭取到的專訪，雜誌社自然不可能放過這個能夠好好一探 Kim Hee Chul—— 這位不愛公開露面的知名設計師，私底下的個人生活。

Kim 那屈指可數的採訪中，關於他的感情部分更是少有著墨，雖然我僅僅是被朋友臨時找來救火的幫手，也不免對眼前這位既神秘又低調的設計師感到好奇。

我快速地再次梳理了一次提問的脈絡，接著小心翼翼地開口：「好的。那麼接下來……希望我這樣問不會很唐突，但有非常多喜愛您設計的人，同時也對您的感情生活感到好奇。」

「您也知道，很多設計師常常會說靈感來自他的 muse ，或許是愛人，或許是摯友，也或許是出自於對某個人的懷念。在創作 kimheenim 的系列中，您也有所謂的 muse—— 能夠給您創作靈感的人嗎？」

我有些意外地發現， Kim 原先一派輕鬆的神情，隨著我提問的內容，竟稍稍地嚴肅了起來。他斂起了原先親切的笑容，像是認真地思考著我的問題，連先前慵懶地倚在天鵝絨沙發上的姿勢都端正了起來。

他那雙漂亮的眼睛忽然多了許多我並不熟悉的情緒，層層堆疊起來交織成一種難以言明的感情， Kim 沈默了很久，彷彿在斟酌著答案，那雙修長的手此時緊緊交握著，指關節微微泛白。

窗外的雪一直在下，天空灰濛濛的，彷彿黑夜已然悄悄降臨，而我們如同被困在雪中的孤獨旅人。藉著酒店昏黃的光線，我似乎能看見 Kim 臉上那種交雜著遲疑與猶豫的神情。

最終，他斂下眉眼，我聽見他從喉頭發出很輕的一陣低笑，像是自嘲，又彷彿是想起了塵封很久的記憶。他那雙彷彿能看透人心的眼睛不再看著我，只是低著頭，接著輕輕地說了句：有的。

我的靈感，我的一切，甚至連我最初為什麼選擇這條路，都是因為這個人。

我們認識非常久了，幾乎佔據了我目前人生的全部。

或許就是因為我們過於熟悉了，就像近視的人，當重要的事物生生地捧到你面前，反而變得模糊不清。

我也是。我花了我一半的人生，才終於明白原來我是愛他的。

他非常堅強，甚至有點倔，還有些完美主義，所以總是把自己活得很辛苦。

可是他又比誰都溫柔。

我一直覺得，他有一雙比任何人都漂亮的眼睛。當他看著我時，總會讓我想成為更好的人。

每次我想起他時，總會想起我們相處時，那些看似水火不容，卻又比誰都還能了解對方的時刻。

在所有人都不看好我，甚至覺得我異想天開時，只有他，堅定又真誠地相信著我。甚至可以說，我的每一件作品，都是因為有他才能誕生。

Kim 並沒有繼續說下去。

他只是沈默了很久，接著對我露出一個苦澀的笑容。彷彿故事的結局，並不如同我所希望的那般美好。

我看著他有些悵然的神情，一時半刻竟吐不出隻字片語。

那位栗色頭髮的男子 —— 我猜測應該是 Kim 的貼身助理 —— 在訪問即將結束的前一刻，神情不悅地講著手機，匆匆忙忙地出去了。

我和 Kim 在突如其來的凝重氣氛後，心照不宣地回到了原先較為輕鬆的話題。他彷彿也對先前的失態感到抱歉，和顏悅色地和我說著先前與各種不同模特兒合作時發生的趣事。

訪談的最後，雜誌出乎意料地提了一個我意想不到的問題 —— 用一首歌形容本季的作品。

Kim 偏著頭思考了好一會兒，最後對我笑了笑。

他的笑很溫柔，與稍早採訪時那種輕鬆愉快的神情有所不同，揉合著一種說不出口的釋然與遺憾，他身上的暗紅色針織毛衣讓他整個人看起來似乎又更蒼白了些。

Radiohead 。

Radiohead 的 Daydreaming 。

他說。

採訪結束後，我在玄關和 Kim 再次握手，他笑著送我出了酒店房門。我回到自己的房間，趁著記憶猶新，快速地將採訪稿整理完畢，翻譯成英語後寄到朋友郵箱。待我將郵件送出後，竟也不知不覺逼近午夜。

按照原先預定的計劃，明天我將會隨著 Kim 一同進入時裝秀後台，全程在旁紀錄他本季作品發表的過程。 Kim 的秀安排在晚上，而前置作業是我這種外行人無法參與的部分，因此我幾乎還擁有一整個白天的空閒時間。

沒想到隔天一早，我便收到了來自 Kim 助理傳來的郵件。

上頭簡單明瞭地寫著由於 Kim 昨晚參加酒會，加上凌晨熬夜修改設計稿的因素，導致目前身體狀態不是太好，屆時將由另外的助理全程陪同我在後台的行程。

Kim 也是容易宿醉的體質嗎……我默默想著，又反覆看了幾遍郵件內容，決定先將郵件轉寄給當初找我來幫忙的朋友。

在等待朋友回覆下一步該如何進行時，我給遠在那座小小城市，大概正趁著午休時間鼓搗新菜色的雇主打了個電話。

時裝秀的後台簡直混亂得我難以想像。零碎的布料伴隨著化妝刷揚起的粉塵在後台漫天飛舞，模特兒坐在臨時的化妝台前被一雙雙手包圍著。

週遭充斥著談話聲，我有些侷促地跟在正用著濃厚意語腔的英語，滔滔不絕和我介紹秀場流程的小助理身後，看著 Kim 依然紮著他那束小馬尾，穿著深紅色的天鵝絨襯衫，捲著袖子，嘴裡還咬著大頭針，小心翼翼地對著模特兒身上的服裝做最後的修改。

他看起來糟透了。我不曉得是否每一位設計師在秀開始前總會如此地狼狽不堪，他的臉幾乎毫無血色，那雙漂亮的眼睛充斥著駭人的血絲，我確信我甚至看見了他一瞬間踉蹌的步伐，以及他不斷緊皺著的眉心。

我看著兵荒馬亂的後台，心中忽然湧起一陣詭異的感覺。

有某個地方不對勁，非常不對勁。但我一下子竟無法看出來，究竟是什麼原因，讓我有種說不出來的異樣感。

忽然有人尖叫了一聲。高亢的嗓音在人聲鼎沸下尖銳地劃過所有人的耳膜，現場一下子安靜了，數十雙眼睛反射性地往聲音來源望去。

我循著聲音來源，發現是正站在 Kim 面前，讓他修改服裝的模特兒 —— 她正捂著嘴，漂亮的面孔驚慌地看著眼前的人。

大概是精神狀況太差了，導致在做最後修改時，不小心被手中的大頭針刺傷了自己。 Kim 的手指上正不斷地滴落著鮮紅的液體，從他白皙修長的手指上緩緩流下，在模特兒的服裝上，留下星星點點的痕跡。

血液在布料上逐漸暈染，彷彿一朵朵大小不一，在裙擺盛開著的玫瑰花。

我忽然就理解了那股油然而生的異樣感從何而來。

從最初就以鮮豔的大紅色系的女裝作為品牌特色的 kimheenim ，在品牌成立十週年的這個重要日子，在距離開場只剩下不到半小時的混亂後台，我放眼望去，視線裡盡是一整片乾淨無瑕的白色。

猶如場外正不斷飄落的皚皚白雪，輕輕地落在我手臂上，讓我不由自主地起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

我在秀開始的前五分鐘離開了後台。

離開前，我從包裡拿出了跟著我一整天的保溫瓶，交到了小助理手上。用英語穿插著我七零八落的意大利語，千叮嚀萬交代，務必要送到 Kim 面前。

小助理有些猶豫地看著我，我再三拜託，試圖用英語解釋裡頭是我家鄉的傳統食物，能夠幫助宿醉或是因酒精而精神不佳的人緩和症狀的湯品，最後他終於理解似的點點頭，向我保證會轉交給 Kim 。

那是我一早冒著被剛睡醒的 Park 解雇的風險，在酒店附近的超市來回尋找了好久食材，趕在訪問開始前，拜託他在電話裡一步步教我製作的解酒湯。

我看著 Kim 穿著深紅色天鵝絨襯衫，倚在後台通往伸展台的入口處的蒼白身影。被身穿白色系服裝的模特兒簇擁著，彷彿那無邊無際的白色，一下子就會將他吞噬不見。

回程的火車上，我將這兩天和 Kim 完整的專訪稿寄給了朋友。

對方很快地用聊天軟件一連傳來了數個表達感激之情的表情符號，我點開看了看，簡單地發送幾個愛心符號，充當回覆。

連下了好幾日的大雪，在我今早步出酒店的那刻終於停了。我拉著行李箱，在前台人員的協助下搭上計程車，準備啟程回到我小小的城市。

Kim 昨晚的秀在時尚界早已掀起滔天巨浪，從深夜開始，我的社交網絡便充滿了對 Kim 所作出的改變褒貶不一的評論，畢竟當品牌更換設計總監時，整體風格會因著新任做出改變是常見的事。

然而像 kimheenim 這種富有設計師本人色彩的個人品牌，在品牌即將跨越一道里程碑，而設計師也無更迭的狀況下，竟做出如此驚天動地的改變，著實在時尚圈中投下了顆震撼彈。先不論整體評論是好是壞， kimheenim 都已成了當季討論度最高的品牌之一。

Kim 維持著他一貫簡約利落的設計，跳脫了常人思維的布料選擇與剪裁方式，搭配上米白、淺灰這種接近白色的原色，和作為主視覺的純白色相互呼應，加上秀場外不斷飄落的雪花，在秀場打造了一座冰雪王國。

模特兒也不如以往總是白淨著臉，化著彷彿連五官都要被抹去的蒼白妝容，這回 Kim 讓他作品上所有的紅色，都停留在了模特兒的臉上。

一張張漂亮的臉孔畫上了近似喝醉時的紅暈，配上鮮豔奪目的紅唇，彷彿將服裝上的顏色通通吃乾抹淨似的，在茫茫大雪中豔麗而毛骨悚然。

而那件作為壓軸的連身裙，在 Kim 決定放手一搏，實際上也已經無暇補救的狀況下，出乎意料地獲得了時尚界的高度好評。無數的鏡頭皆捕捉到了裙擺上的血色玫瑰，成為了整場秀的畫龍點睛之作。

火車離開了市區，映入眼簾的是一片片被白雪覆蓋著的廣大麥田，融雪在冬日陽光的照射下反射著光芒。我刷著手機上的推送通知，點開了幾篇關於 Kim 的報導，評論毀譽參半，大多是對於 Kim 大動作的改變風格感到驚訝，整體看上去對於他的設計仍然是抱著高度肯定。

「……向來以醒目張揚的紅色系作品帶給眾人高度視覺饗宴的 kimheenim ，在品牌創立邁入十週年的紀念性時刻，一反常態地抹去了以往那些華麗濃重的色彩，以漫無邊際的白色作為本次作品的主軸。」

「 Kim 選擇以 Radiohead 在 2016 年發表的歌曲 Daydreaming 貫穿整場秀，以立體投影在眾人面前的手寫字作為秀的開場，主唱 Thom Yorke 夢幻迷人的嗓音與一系列純白色服裝相輔相成，成功地將歌曲中朦朧而模糊的情緒做了最好的詮釋……」

「整場秀結束在 Daydreaming 歌曲結尾由主唱低聲呢喃著至今仍令歌迷猜不透的混亂雜訊，伴隨著逐漸暗下的聚光燈，彷彿一場虛幻的夢境終究抵達了尾端。而我們仍是在其中茫然摸索的夢遊者，遲遲不願清醒。」

短暫的意外之旅結束後，我回了原本規律的留學生活。

在餐廳兼差的日子一如既往的充實， Park 在我離開的那幾天又端出了新的菜色，使得原先就因寒冷天氣而人聲鼎沸的餐廳更加忙碌，幾乎從開始營業的那刻，就不停的有客人推門而入。

Park 倒是沒有多過問我那天一大清早忽然纏著要解酒湯做法的原因，只是又嘮叨了一陣女孩子一個人在外頭不要過度飲酒之類的話，我想他大概是誤會了什麼，但也懶得解釋。

回到小城市的一週後，我收到了來自米蘭的包裹。一大早下樓時正好撞見了郵差準備往我的郵箱投遞取件通知，連忙攔下對方，現場簽收了那份有些重量的紙箱。寄件人用華麗的草寫字體寫著朋友的名字，我索性抱著紙箱推開了餐廳的大門。

Park 依然像往常一樣在廚房裡頭忙碌，聽見大門推開時的鈴鐺聲時朝外喊了句「小姑娘？」我簡短地應了一聲，將包裹放到櫃台上，有些好奇地拆開了包裹外歷經運送，有些磨損的紙箱。

首先映入眼簾的是滿山滿谷的氣泡紙。看來為了防止一路上的碰撞，朋友費了許多心思，試圖將裡頭的物品完好無缺地送到我眼前。我小心翼翼地剪開一道道包裝，裡頭有著一個鼓鼓的信封袋，以及無數的意大利零食，塞滿了整個紙箱。

信封袋裡是一本頗有份量的雜誌 —— 來自朋友工作的出版社，我看了看雜誌封面寫著的出刊日期，竟是四天後。封面上貼著張醒目的黃色便條紙，是朋友一貫華麗而隨性的字跡。

——My dearest lifesaver, hope you like the surprise! xx

我翻開雜誌，前幾天在時裝周掀起驚濤駭浪的 kimheenim 再度出現在我眼前。我的專訪在經過潤飾和修改後，成了這次雜誌的頭版報導，編輯甚至用了不小的篇幅，放上了許多 Kim 這次令大眾歎為觀止的全新作品。

我看見那位在後台慌張地發出驚呼的模特兒，身上穿著那件作為壓軸的連身裙，佔據了整整半頁的雜誌，裙擺上那幾道紅色花朵在聚光燈下搖曳生姿。

雜誌內文與我當日所採訪的內容相去不遠，我很快地閱讀了一遍，不意外地發現在關於感情生活的著墨上，被編輯悄悄地刪去了一大部分。

那些關於他的靈感背後的故事，過於血淋淋的告白，在編輯的潤飾下，包裝成了另外一種輕鬆幽默的風格。我不曉得是雜誌的風格走向所導致，還是 Kim 的有意為之，那些一度顯露著他的痛苦，與難以名狀的苦澀，所構築而成的回答，就此成了我和 Kim 兩人之間的秘密。

除此之外，我的採訪內容並無太大更動，採訪幾乎保留了我完整的原文，將 Kim 私底下風趣而有些輕鬆的個性忠實呈現在讀者眼前。

在專訪的最後一頁，我有些驚訝地看見了 Kim 那道深紅色的身影 —— 即使他那張漂亮而懾人的面孔依然沒有出現在鏡頭前，卻意外地被捕捉到他背對著鏡頭，佇立在後台的角落，似乎在看著他面前一位位即將走上伸展台的模特兒，看似有些不安的背影。

「小姑娘，來替我試一下味道。」

Park 在廚房裡喊我過去。我匆匆忙忙地將雜誌重新放回信封袋內，將包裹塞進櫃檯下方的角落，換上掛在一旁的圍裙，快步走了進去。

或許是因為週日晚上的關係，餐廳比往常又忙碌了許多。直到打烊前一刻，都還有客人不斷地從門口湧入，而 Park 一向不太會拒絕別人，總是在客人帶著懇求的目光下略帶無奈地答應下來，以至於現在已是晚上九點，店內仍是滿滿的客人，談話聲與餐具碰撞的清脆聲響不絕於耳。

我的體力也幾乎到了極限，當最後一組客人離場，我先是關掉了外頭明亮的吊燈，接著將靠近門邊的幾盞燈調低了亮度。當我拖著疲憊的身子做完了所有清潔工作，筋疲力竭地攤在四人座的長椅上時，已經將近晚上十點半。

Park 也沒有好到哪去，晚餐時間極度緊湊的出菜速度將他整個人繃得緊，打烊後就像是洩了氣的皮球，眼底滿溢著揮之不去的疲倦，端著瓷碗，拖著沈重的步伐坐到我身邊。

先說啊，明天不准叫我陪你去市場…我要睡到日落……我趴在長椅上，有氣無力地給向來熱愛在週一清早將我拉去早市的 Park 下了最後通牒。

我聽見 Park 帶著疲憊的笑聲，輕輕地拍了拍我的頭，溫柔地說了句：「給妳留了碗蔘雞湯，暖暖身子再回家吧。」我一聽見是我最愛的食物，精神都上來了大半，一骨碌地坐起來，在難得安靜而空曠的餐廳內大快朵頤。

Park 見我精神好了些，便又站起身，捧著他那杯熱茶，走回櫃檯內準備開始做最後的清點工作。我很快地喝光了那碗熱騰騰的雞湯，原先疲憊不堪的身子在溫熱的湯底入喉後總算有了些力氣。

我將瓷碗端回廚房洗淨，順便將原先晾在流理臺的餐具重新擺回 Park 清潔得一塵不染的架上，接著將腰上的圍裙解開，掛回原處。

我用眼神掃視了一圈，確認沒有任何異樣後，前腳剛準備走出廚房，忽然就聽見了一串清脆的鈴鐺聲。

有人推開了餐廳的大門。

Park 帶著疲倦卻仍然溫柔的法語很快從前台傳來。

「不好意思，我們已經休息 —— 」話語戛然而止。

我有些疑惑地快步走了出去，在看清來者身份後，不禁瞪大了眼睛。

是稍早前在雜誌上見過的那人。

數天前有些尷尬地與我握著手的那人。

在時裝秀後台愣愣地看著手指上緩緩流淌的液體，渾身僵硬的那人。

有著一雙彷彿盈滿著星空的漂亮眼睛的那人。

kimheenim 的品牌創始人， Kim ，金希澈，穿著他那件暗紅色格紋的針織毛衣與黑色牛仔褲，腳上的長靴沾染著晶瑩的雪花，站在餐廳的入口。

他頭上的灰色毛線帽壓住了那頭總是凌亂不堪的捲髮，上頭還覆蓋著一片片逐漸開始融化的雪花。那雙我再熟悉也不過的、彷彿盈滿了整個星空的漂亮眼睛，正專注地看著他眼前的人，而 Kim 整個人，整個人都顯得那麼義無反顧，那麼漂亮。

我幾乎像是被施了魔咒般地，不由自主地跟隨著他那雙多情的目光，看向了站在我身旁的 Park 。半年來總是用溫柔而親切的笑容，將我當成妹妹般照顧，猶如哥哥般的 Park 。

我看見 Park 捧著馬克杯的手微微發著抖，整個人不知所措地僵直在原地。他的表情交織著各種我一時之間難以釐清的感情，那種不安，困惑，驚訝，彷彿他整個人，整個人都不知所措，憑著最後一點勇氣站立著。

我從未看過 Park 這種表情。

像是久別重逢的驚慌，像是隱忍已久的痛苦，像是那壓抑在心底深處的回憶一下子被硬生生地揭開，我看著他顫抖著雙唇，眼神死死地盯著那人，站在他對面，風塵僕僕，眨著一雙波光粼粼的雙眼，有著一張漂亮臉孔的那人。

「特兒。」

我聽見 Kim 同樣發著抖，卻無比堅定的嗓音。

而 Park 一直死死拽在手中的馬克杯，終於在 Kim 喊出那句話的那瞬間，像是失重般，筆直地從他手中滑落下來。

在那之後，一切的事情發生得太快，我花了比想像中還要長的時間才真正緩和過來。

時至今日，那一晚上在打烊的餐廳裡發生的事，依然栩栩如生地在我腦海中存在著，我始終難以忘懷那時， Kim 看著對方，那帶著不安，膽怯，卻無比堅定的神情。

我花了一些時間去思考，究竟 Kim 是如何找到我，找到我所待的這座默默無名的小城市，找到 Park 。但後來仔細想想，若他有心，對他這種人而言，似乎也不是什麼難事。

而當我看見 Park 見到他時，那種我從未見過，混雜著痛苦與一點點期待的神情，一下子就讓我腦海中所有曾經聽他斷斷續續描述過的，那些片段的故事，全都連結了起來。

Park 總是輕描淡寫帶過去的，那段他不願憶起的日子，我想或多或少，都有著 Kim 的存在。

週一是餐廳固定的公休日，我如同前一晚所宣示的，睡到中午才悠悠轉醒。抱持著對於昨晚突發事件的巨大好奇心，我還是忍不住走到了餐廳門口，毫不意外地看見一片昏暗的室內， Park 並不在裡頭。   


下午時，我收到了來自朋友的訊息。雜誌社對於我上回的專訪內容十分有興趣，甚至對我一向沒什麼自信的文筆有著挺不錯的評價，進而透過朋友想得知我的聯絡方式。

我不禁感到受寵若驚，將聯絡方式回覆過去後，很快地便收到來自雜誌社主編的電話，邀請我過兩天前往雜誌社面談。對於突如其來送上門的工作機會，我自然是一口答應了下來，很快地便敲定了兩天後在米蘭的約會。

當我正猶豫著是否要和 Park 請一天假，好讓面試後不需疲於奔命地趕火車回來上班，手機就傳來了 Park 字句簡短，表示餐廳要暫時休息幾天，最快週末再開始營業的消息。我站在路邊想了想，大概是和跟昨晚的意外訪客有關，便很快地回覆他知道了。

隔天清早，當我再度拉著行李箱，準備前往火車站時，不免俗地又經過了 Park 那間小小的、不起眼的韓式餐廳。

餐廳仍舊是大門深鎖，外頭簡單地貼了張公告，上頭是 Park 本人工整漂亮的字跡，簡單地寫著因私人事務，餐廳暫時休息。

一旁的咖啡廳坐著餐廳的常客，認出了站在餐廳前的我，有些好奇地詢問發生了什麼事，畢竟一向視工作如命的 Park 會做出臨時休息的這種決定，並不常見。

然而，我也只能摸不著頭緒地聳聳肩，表示我也不清楚。

在米蘭的會面十分順利，主編相當欣賞我那篇對於 Kim 的專訪，向我提出了十分不錯的薪水條件，最快下個月便能開始進入雜誌社開始上班。

面試結束後，當初找我來當救火隊的朋友堅持要請我吃飯，禁不住她的熱情邀約，最後又在米蘭多待了一日，在她的陪同下，開心地當了一日觀光客。

然而，當我再度回到那個小小的城市，提著我從米蘭特地帶回來要送給 Park 的紀念品，在餐廳門口東張西望了半天，我卻再也沒有碰見過他，那個笑起來有點像小狐狸，嘴角有著淺淺梨窩，總是喊我小姑娘的，在歐洲某座不知名的小城市裡，開著一間毫不起眼的韓式餐廳，那個曾經與我相處了半年的人。

我原以為，他或許只是臨時有了什麼重要的事，延長了原本的休息時間。

然而，一週又一週的過去，那間小小的、有著大片落地窗，總是溫暖明亮的韓式餐廳，卻再也沒有亮過一盞燈。

最初，我有些擔心地傳了訊息過去，然而一向回覆迅速的 Park ，卻遲遲沒有讀取我的訊息。而他的個人頁面上頭顯示的 Last Login ，正是我前往米蘭接受雜誌社面試的日期。

Park 就像是人間蒸發了一樣。

每次我經過餐廳前，還能看見那張他字跡工整的公告，紙張隨著風吹日曬逐漸開始泛黃。而我每次經過那間如今沈睡著的餐廳，總會和隔壁的咖啡廳要來一杯水，替 Park 照顧餐廳門口那幾株他來不及帶走的盆栽。

某日下午，當我在超市排隊結帳，正好聽見了排在我前方的兩位老婦人聊起了他。

其中一位老婦人似乎就是 Park 的房東，她用著濃濃德語腔的法語，和她的朋友談論著那位「住在我樓下，笑起來很好看，心地善良，開了間餐廳的南韓青年」。

我聽著她用著溫柔而緩慢的語調，說著 Park 在最後，也非常有禮貌地向她告別，甚至將那幾株他在陽台精心照顧的盆裁，通通轉送給了她，還送上了親自製作的料理作為餞別禮。

不知怎地，我忽然就有點想哭。

在 Park 離開的兩週後，我發現那個隱身在咖啡廳遮陽棚下的小小招牌，終於在不知不覺間被拆了下來。

那時我已經開始了在雜誌社的工作，無奈尚未在米蘭找到落腳之處，加上每次都得花上近四個鐘頭的通勤時間來回，最後我和上司商量，暫時減少了我一週內必須進辦公室的天數，改以遠距工作彌補。

那天正好是我必須前往米蘭辦公室的日子。當我在深夜時，疲憊不堪地走在回家的路上，忽然就看見不遠處那間小小的餐廳竟久違地亮起了燈。我的精神立刻上來了大半，加快腳步往餐廳走去。

然而，待在裡頭的，並不是我熟悉的，有著一雙彎彎笑眼的 Park ，只是一位穿著襯衫西褲，看起來上了年紀的歐洲男子。

我認出了他是店裡的常客，他也認出了我，學著 Park 那時喊我的方式，用著他有些彆扭的發音，喊了我一聲小姑娘。

大概是看見了我滿臉的困惑，他略感驚訝地問道：「 Park 沒和你提過嗎？我是這間店面的主人。在 Park 接手前，這裡曾經是一間酒吧呢。」

我搖搖頭，怎麼也無法將酒吧那種恍惚迷離、嘈雜喧鬧的氣氛，與現在這間溫暖明亮的店面給連結起來。

「 Park 真的是非常厲害的年輕人……」老先生緩緩地環視著周遭，語氣中是滿滿的懷念：「非常…非常勇敢的人，當時什麼法語都不會說，又擔心因此遭人佔便宜，幾乎每天都睡在這裡，直到裝修結束。」

「大概和工人們聊天時學來的吧，餐廳正式開始營業後我來了，他從最初只能和我用英語比手畫腳，到那天竟然可以熱絡地問我前陣子腳受傷的復原狀況……真的，真的是非常努力的一個年輕人。」

我漫無目的地在小小的餐廳內走著，裡頭一切的一切，都如同我當初在這裡兼差時一樣，整理得乾乾淨淨的廚房，排列整齊的調味料，擦拭得一塵不染的桌面。收銀台旁甚至還貼著 Park 用他那工整的字跡，仔仔細細抄寫著的一組組電話號碼。

彷彿只有收銀機上原本應該貼著 Park 與家人合照的地方，如今只剩下一道淺淺的撕痕，才再次提醒了我 Park 的離開。

「小姑娘，」老先生有些疑惑的聲音打斷了我的思考，我望向他，發現他不知何時，已經站在餐廳那面白淨的、掛著幾幅水彩畫的磚牆前，偏著頭，像是無法理解般地看向我。

「這裏，」他指了指牆面上的某處，「這裡曾經有掛過裝飾品嗎？」我隨著他的視線望去，又重新數了數牆面上畫框的數量，仔細想了想，心裡忽然一陣激動。

「有的。」我的嗓音不知不覺竟有點顫抖，「那裡原本掛著，我聖誕節去南歐玩時，給他帶回來的一幅夕陽。」

「這樣啊。」

老先生沈默了會，忽然「啊」了一聲，接著像是突然想起憶起什麼。

他轉過身，恍然大悟般說著：「我忽然想起來，當初我問過 Park ，餐廳會叫做 Restaurant Rouge ，是因為韓式料理總是辛辣的關係嗎。」

「他那時的法語還不是很好，解釋了半天，和我說有個對他很重要的人，最喜歡的顏色是紅色。非常單純可愛的理由。」

「現在想想，他真的非常喜歡那個人吧。」

這就是我和 Park 之間的所有故事。

在 Park 不告而別的一個月後，我也離開了這座陪伴了我半年的小城市，搬進和朋友共同合租，位於米蘭市中心的公寓。

在雜誌社的工作十分忙碌，每日都有新的待辦事項等待完成。時尚界的流行瞬息萬變，繼 kimheenim 後，我也陸陸續續寫了不少其他設計師的獨家專訪，大致都獲得了不錯的評價，加上手邊尚未完成的碩士論文，讓我幾乎無暇去分心其他事務，努力地適應著新生活。

在雜誌社工作了幾個月下來，我輾轉地透過同事間閒聊，得知了 kimheenim 在上回那次掀起一陣瘋狂討論的品牌改造後，被高層看上了他這這種義無反顧，放手一試的個性，將他聘請至旗下的子品牌擔任藝術總監。

他那原先就頗受時尚界青睞的個人品牌更是因此水漲船高，如今在二手市場的價值簡直不可同日而語。

傳聞在那之後， Kim 便將原先位於遙遠南韓的工作室，逐漸地轉移到了歐洲，有人說工作室新地點位於南法某座不起眼的小城市，有人說他落腳於意大利南方的鄉間，但始終沒人出來證實這些傳聞。

Kim 依然維持著他那低調而不願露面的性格，僅僅有那麼一次，我在一篇採訪中看見了他難得出現在鏡頭前的身影。

他依然是那頭永遠毛躁的捲髮，相片十分模糊，像是有意為之地截掉了肩膀以上的部分，只能看見 Kim 修長的身影，好整以暇地坐在高腳椅上，那雙白皙漂亮的手安分地交握著，擱在膝頭。

我再也沒有聽見 Park 的消息。

我希望他過得很好，畢竟他是那麼善良又溫暖的人。

我永遠都忘不了我們最後一次見面時，他端著那碗熱騰騰的蔘雞湯走出來，像是兄長般溫柔地拍了拍我的頭，要我喝湯暖暖身子時，他那柔軟的語調。

在搬離了小城市的兩個月後的某日中午，我才剛和朋友吃完午餐，前腳剛踏進辦公室，一向和我交情不錯的前台女孩便攔住了我，從櫃檯下方抱出一個約莫兩張 A4 文件大小，綁著深藍色緞帶，包裝精緻的紙盒，交到我懷裡。

我看著上頭毫無運送痕跡，並且沒有留下隻字片語的紙盒，有些困惑地向對方詢問包裹來源，年輕女孩瞇著眼睛思考了會，用著有些不熟練的英語斷斷續續地回答我，是一位亞洲面孔，高高瘦瘦的男子，穿著暖橘色的針織外套，法語說得非常流利，指名要將紙盒交到我本人手上。

啊，我問他是男朋友嗎，他笑得可開心了，左邊嘴角的梨渦都給他笑了出來 —— 所以是不是妳男朋友啊？

當然不是。我笑起來。

回到座位後，我小心翼翼地拆開了上頭手法俐落，綁得十分漂亮的蝴蝶結， kimheenim 那招牌的草寫字體便隨著緞帶的垂落，出現在我眼前。

我壓抑著逐漸加快的心跳，顫抖著手指，打開了紙盒， Park 那工整的筆跡毫不意外地出現在了淺褐色的信封上，整整齊齊地擺在了紙盒的正中央。

我拆開了信封。

我的小姑娘：

希望妳能成功收到這封信。無論過了多久，要讓希澈做事，總還是讓我有些不安，希望他給我的資訊是正確的，也希望妳的新工作一切都好。

很抱歉當初的不告而別，一切發生得太快了，我一下子慌了手腳，而希澈又是行事果斷，甚至有點衝動的人。一團混亂的結果，導致在最後，甚至都沒能在離開前和妳好好道別。

妳大概要問我為什麼連號碼都更改了吧。說來慚愧，在小城市活得太久，竟然一下子忘了歐洲大城市的扒手何其多。也因此，我剛抵達機場，手機便從口袋不翼而飛，希澈還因此嘮叨了好久。

在飛機上，我看到了妳給希澈做的專訪。我想妳大概有很多問題想問，關於我的，關於希澈的，關於我們的。對於當初沒能有機會和妳好好說明，我一直覺得很抱歉。

妳是個非常體貼的女孩子，我知道妳曾經數度想要開口問我，但最終顧慮著我的感受，而沒了下文。

所以現在，我來說給妳聽。

我和希澈從小就認識了，我們一直都是彼此最好的玩伴。希澈小時候就是孩子王，總是大呼小叫的引領著孩子們做著各種事，而我總是在一旁默默地陪著他。

我們的個性其實非常不同，我相信妳一定也有所察覺。希澈的個性就和他的設計一樣，鮮明而熱情，相較之下，我就顯得平凡又單調許多。

即使如此，或許就是這種互補的性格，讓我們在每一次的爭吵過後，依然能維持著堅定的友誼 —— 對他來說或許是如此，對我而言卻是一日又一日，逐漸累積的痛苦。

因為我從一開始就喜歡他。

對我而言，和他每一次的相處，從來就不只是單純的友誼，而是無論我如何逼迫自己壓抑，只要看見希澈那雙眼睛，就會從心裡不斷滋生而出的愛情。

然而那時的我，完全沒有勇氣去面對這件事實。我是個非常膽小的人。

我太了解希澈了，要是因為我這陰暗而見不得光的感情，使得他因此而困擾，甚至讓我們連朋友都當不成的話，對於那時年輕的我而言，簡直比死還痛苦。

相信妳也明白，希澈長得真的非常好看，加上個性又討喜，身邊總是圍繞著女孩子，也是無可厚非的事。

所以我不斷地逼迫自己承受著那一日比一日還要令人難受的痛苦，我看著他和不同的人交往、戀愛，最後分手，而那個人，從沒有一次是我。

我原本想，這樣也無妨，即使明知道這種悲慘的單戀並不會有任何結果，但如果可以一直待在希澈身邊的話，這樣也可以。

我有時會覺得，他好像隱隱約約地感覺到了我的這種情感。有時他也會給我一種錯覺，彷彿他對我，好像也有那麼一點超出友誼的感覺。

然而我們誰都不曾真正說出口。

這種情況在我們出社會後演變得更加一發不可收拾。我在一間小小的廣告公司上班，而他那時已經開始著手準備成立個人品牌，我們在市中心合租了一間小公寓，過著忙碌的新鮮人生活。

品牌的草創時期總是辛苦和回報不成正比，每隔幾天，我就會在深夜聽到一陣急促的門鈴，接著便是希澈醉醺醺地被他那群朋友攙進來 —— 他那些為了廣交人脈，推廣個人品牌，而不得不去的一個又一個的聚會。

—— 這也是為什麼，雖然我不常喝酒，解酒湯卻做得十分拿手的原因。

有的時候，當我筋疲力竭地在下班後推開家門，映入眼簾的卻是他與一些年輕女孩，歡欣鼓舞地在房間裡嬉笑的聲音。

即使我心裡明白那些女孩子，大多數都是來協助他調整細部設計的模特兒，然而對我而言，依然是一種錐心刺骨的折磨。

雖然我曾經無數次想要逼迫自己放棄這無疾而終的感情，但只要一看見希澈眨著他那雙漂亮的眼睛，充滿希望地和我說著他如何又朝著品牌成立更靠近了一步時，我總是會忍不住想要繼續陪著他。

因為他真的是非常有天賦的人。我從小就知道了，他那些天馬行空的幻想，   
充滿巧思的想像，總是能化作一張張使人驚艷不已的手稿，在那些年輕女孩身上成了一件又一件美麗而令人讚嘆的服裝。

我就這樣痛苦並快樂著，抱著我那悲慘又隱晦不堪的單戀，與他共同生活了三年。

而在他品牌正式成立的那天，我終於再也撐不下去了。

我無法再忍受他對我曖昧不清的態度，無法再忍受深夜裡他渾身酒精味兒靠過來的身軀，無法再忍受他與那些女孩子親暱的舉動，於是我在他準備前往工作室成立酒會的前幾個小時，狼狽不堪地在他面前崩潰。

我將那些經年累月的累積的痛苦，無法言明的陰暗感情，以及那些能說、不能說的，埋藏在我心裡二十幾年的話，一併都說了出來。

他那時看著我的表情，我至今仍然難以忘懷。那是種混雜著驚訝、不解、憤怒，又充滿困惑的神情。而這些情緒中，沒有一個是我所希望看見的。

於是我離開了。

kimheenim 誕生的那天，某部分的我，也隨之死亡。那些對他不該產生的感情，過於痛苦的單戀，隨著 kimheenim 的成立，漸漸地在我心中消失不見。

我到了歐洲，在這個名不經傳的小城市開了間餐廳，強迫自己切斷所有可能會有他消息的管道，決定認真地開始過自己的生活。一年，三年，五年，就這樣平靜而低調地在這座小城市裡，生活了整整十年。

然後妳來了。

再不久的後來，他也出現了。

那之後的故事，妳也知道了。

我想我終究還是當年那個容易心軟，又懦弱膽小的人。

無論我表面上多麼堅定地逼迫自己試圖放下他，但當他在那個夜晚，那個飄著雪的夜晚，就這麼毫無預警地再次闖入我生命中，我才發現，原來這十年來的自欺欺人，在他面前，竟是半點作用都沒有。

妳知道嗎，這十年來，他竟然一點都沒有變老。依然是我記憶裡那個漂亮、自信、張揚，有著一雙大眼睛，愛恨分明，耀眼奪目的金希澈。

我看著他的眼睛，驚訝地發現，裡頭竟不再是當年那種倉皇失措的困惑，反而是某種我一時之間無法明白的感情。我的內心頓時就湧起一股不該擁有的期待，彷彿這一次，好像真的能成點什麼。

而當他喊了特兒的那瞬間，我什麼都明白了。

這就是故事的結束。

親愛的小姑娘，我無法用我拙劣的文筆，清楚地向妳解釋，當我再次遇見他時，那種失而復得，洶湧襲來的感情，是我即使試圖用理智去解釋這一切，都無法抑制住的本能。

L’aveugle par amour.

我相信妳會明白。

**** **「要能因愛而盲目，可能是人生中最崇高的體驗之一，** **它無視了人與人之間的差異，跨越了重重阻礙，達到了最純粹的感情。」**

而我最終，花了我幾乎一半的人生，才終於明白了這個道理。

我的小姑娘，謝謝妳。

謝謝妳的善良，妳的體貼，妳那總是為他人著想的心。

祝妳幸福。

朴正洙

又：我問希澈有沒有話要和妳說，畢竟沒有妳，我們大概也不會再次相遇。但他表示他想和妳說的一切，都在那首歌裡了，他要我問妳，有沒有試過將那首歌倒過來播放。我不太懂他的意思，但他說妳會明白的。希望我沒有傳達錯誤吧。

我放下這封充滿著 Park—— 或許現在應該喊他朴正洙，充滿朴正洙真摯筆跡的信，將信封下的包裝紙小心翼翼地拆開，發現是一張從下週展開序幕的巴黎時裝周邀請函，華麗的燙金字體印著我的名字。

而在邀請函的下方，整整齊齊地擺著一件標籤上繡著 kimheenim 的新款女裝。這次 Kim 重新揉合了紅與白兩種顏色，在柔軟的布料上穿插著兩種貌似十分衝突，卻在他的剪裁下完美交融的色彩。

我收起紙盒，打開電腦，按照 Kim 在信中的指示，很快地便找到了由 Radiohead 的粉絲所製作的，該首歌的回放版，插上了耳機。

才聽了前五秒，我便不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，接著必須用力地捂著自己的嘴，才能抑制住即將發出驚呼的自己。

歌曲的最後，那原先看似毫無頭緒，令人百思不得其解，幾乎像是噪音般的刺耳音訊，在回放版中，竟成了主唱不斷重複的兩句低喃。

他緩慢卻清晰地說著：

**Half of my love.**

**Half of my life.**

**Half of my love.**

**Half of my life.**

**(end)**


End file.
